


You Are In Love (it’s obvious)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, For Supercorp anyway, Pre-Relationship, of the teenage variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: "That's some lesbian activity right there," Maggie says as Kara laughs at something Lucy said, and leans her head on Lena's shoulder.orKara’s having Feelings™, but she doesn’t know it. Lena’s too gay for this, and Maggie and Alex know exactly what’s going on.(About a month before Forever & Always (Part 2 of the series))





	You Are In Love (it’s obvious)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii. 
> 
> This was done completely on my phone so I apologize if anything’s weird. 
> 
> This was one of the very first prompts I got, wayyyy in the beginning - for Maggie and Alex to have a laugh at an obliviously in love Kara and Lena. It somehow turned into a little more (as this universe tends to do) but I hope you like it!

Alex may have been late to the whole _maybe girls are pretty in a more than strictly aesthetically pleasing way_ thing, but it's been almost eight years, and she'd like to think her gaydar has developed at least a little bit.

(Maggie would disagree; she still teases Alex about it sometimes, but that's not the point right now. Even though Alex would have to - albeit grudgingly - admit that her girlfriend's gaydar is, in a word, exceptional.)

Anyway, she's sure Maggie agrees with her that there's definitely something not-straight going on with Kara and Lena. Not that this is a new development, at least not from Lena's side. Maggie hadn't actually told Alex anything about her talk with Lena a few months back, out of respect for the younger girl's privacy, but Alex knows a gay panic when she sees one.

(And can Alex just interrupt her own inner voice to say that _god_ does she love Maggie for the way she's taken Lena under her wing. Not that it would happen, but it gives her so much comfort to know that if, for some unfathomable reason, Kara and Lena were no longer friends, or her and Maggie were no longer together, that Maggie and Lena wouldn't lose each other. It's just - can she marry Maggie already?)

To get back to the point, lately Alex has been picking up on some definite gay feelings from her little sister as well - not outright gay panic, hell, she doubts Kara has even realized something's changed yet - but Kara's definitely having some Feelings™. Alex is a scientist, she knows how to prove things.

Exhibit A: The pout on Kara's face right now.

It's Kara's thirteenth birthday, and all her friends are here, but she has not stopped pouting since Lena texted her to let her know that she was going to be late. That could be considered normal, yes, but even after Maggie had left to go get her - since Lex had taken their driver without telling Lena, who was left with no other means of getting to the Danvers residence - Kara hadn't cheered up. It was as if she could only be fully happy when Lena was in her presence.

It was something that Alex had noticed about herself when she had first started seeing Maggie - anytime the other girl wasn't with her, it was like her emotions were dulled. Maggie brought with her a brightness that just couldn't be compared to happiness caused by anything else.

And considering Kara's just opened her present from Winn and Jimmy, a coupon for a free ice cream every week for a year from her favourite ice cream parlour, and her smile still isn't reaching her eyes? Alex would be willing to bet that there's going to be a gay panic in Kara's very near future.

***

Lena fidgets with the - wow, that thing is _huge_ \- wrapped package on her lap as Maggie pulls out of the Luthor's driveway. The younger girl hasn't said a word, except for a soft _hi_ as she got in the car, and she's not looking anywhere but at her own hands. Maggie smiles softly.

"You nervous about something there, Little Luthor?"

Lena only hesitates for the shortest of moments before answering, and Maggie allows herself to feel the warmth that spreads through her. It's the best feeling, to be trusted by someone like Lena. Someone who doesn’t trust easily, who would rather keep to herself than share even the tiniest bit of personal information with anyone that isn’t Kara. It’s just... it’s a good feeling, being this important to someone who’s not Alex.

She focuses back on Lena. They've spoken a couple more times after the movie night at the Danvers' - the last time, Lena had told her about saying the word _gay_ out loud for the first time, and Maggie was so proud - but not really about Lena's feelings for Kara, specifically. Lena hasn't outright admitted that she has a crush on her best friend, even though they both know Maggie knows.

"I'm worried that I might have gone overboard with Kara's present. I don't want it to be weird. And I know that's silly, I know I'm just overthinking because I like - because I haven't told her about the liking girls thing and I'm worried she'll notice. But yeah. That's what's bothering me."

"What'd you get her?"

"I, uhm, you know how we binge-watched the Harry Potter series over the summer, because I wanted to finish reading all the books first before I saw the movies? Well, you know how Kara is about being a Hufflepuff, she's so proud, you know? And she's always complaining about having to borrow Alex's set of books. So... I, uh, I bought her her own set? But the Hufflepuff limited edition one, with the yellow and black stripes?"

She fidgets nervously with the package again, but finally looks at Maggie.

"D'you think it's too much? Should I have just gotten one book? Seven is a little much, right?"

"Look at you, rambling just like Kara."

Lena blushes.

"Lena, she's going to love it. It's thoughtful, and special, and honestly? Kara would love anything you gave her, okay?"

"But-"

"And no, she's not going to know you have a crush on her just from your gift. You're her best friend. She won't think it's weird, okay? I promise."

Lena looks like she's going to deny it for a second, but settles on just giving Maggie a small, shy smile.

"She won't?"

"She won't."

Lena finally calms down, and the rest of the drive is fidget-free.

***

Exhibit B: Kara Danvers is smiling her face off right now.

She bolted to the door as soon as the knob turned, and immediately pulled Lena into a bone crushing hug - a hug that is currently lasting way too long to be strictly friendly. Also, Alex is pretty sure her sister is nuzzling Lena's neck right now, especially if the way the other girl is blushing is any indication. (Maggie is standing behind Lena, a knowing smirk on her face. Alex smirks back.) Kara finally pulls back to look into Lena's eyes.

"Lee! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm happy to be here, Kara. Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't spoil anything?"

"Not at all!" Alex scoffs, Kara's pout from earlier still fresh in her mind, and Kara glares at her before continuing. "I was just opening presents, you're just in time!"

Lena's huge grin matches Kara's as she hands her a box wrapped in brown paper, with a yellow ribbon around it and decorated with small paper sunflowers.

"It's almost too beautiful to open," Kara says reverantly, turning what can only be described as heart-eyes (Exhibit C) at Lena. Lena blushes, and then Kara's soft look turns mischievous.

"Almost!" she says happily, carefully unwrapping the gift. Lena's obviously nervous, her fingers wringing together.

Kara gasps, and the next thing anyone knows, Lena is attacked by a blonde ball of energy. (If hugging someone so fast and hard they don't even see it coming can be considered an attack, anyway.)

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the bestest best friend in the whole wide world and I love you more than anything!"

Kara squeezes Lena tight, and the other girl lets out a laugh.

"Kara, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! It's just - you're so - it's - you're just _perfect_ , Lee. Thank you."

It's like there's no one else in the room. Kara's gaze is fixed on Lena, a dopey smile on her face, and Alex recognizes that Lena probably just can't look away.

(It's puppy love at its finest, and it's ridiculously adorable.)

That is, until Winn peeks inside the box and squeals and they’re pulled from their bubble.

"Lena! You definitely won, dude."

***

"So, babe, are you picking up on those two?"

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie's waist from where she's standing behind the shorter woman, squeezing her slighty. Maggie melts back into her, and Alex can't stop a goofy smile from stretching across her face. They've been together for amost seven years now, but it still makes Alex downright giddy when Maggie returns even the smallest of her affections.

Maggie's standing on the porch, looking out over the Danvers' lawn where the kids are sitting on picnic blankets in little groups, munching on pizza. Alex can see her gaze is trained on Kara and Lena, who are not sitting practically on top of each other (as they have been known to do - Exhibit D) but next to each other, though their pinkies are linked and Kara's leaning heavily into Lena.

"Are you kidding? I just saw Kara handing Lena a piece of pizza from her plate. _Voluntarily_ , Alex. Just, without Lena asking, Kara noticed her plate was empty and then just - put one of her own slices on Lena's plate. There was a lot of smiling going on, also."

Exhibit E - Kara Danvers is sharing food.

(Alex never thought she would be saying that.)

"That's some lesbian activity right there," Maggie says as Kara laughs at something Lucy said, and leans her head on Lena's shoulder. Smoothly, so smoothly Alex doesn't think even she notices, Kara slips her arm behind Lena's back to prop her hand on her friend's other side. Lena turns pink, but leans slightly more into Kara, and Kara beams.

Alex giggles into Maggie's neck, and can't help but agree with her.

“Honestly, she’s like an oblivious gay puppy.”

***

Poor Lena's probably going crazy right now. Even _Maggie_ feels it deep in her soul when Kara pulls her friend up from where they were sitting by her hand, slightly overcorrects and pulls Lena solidly into her body. And then she just _keeps her there_. Wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and squeezes her, while looking into her eyes with a dopey grin on her face.

“I’m really happy you’re here to share my birthday with me, Lee. You’re my favourite.”

 _Oh, for fuck’s sake_ , Maggie thinks, as she sees Lena blush. That girl is a goner, and it’s not even her fault. Kara’s being totally, unfairly adorable, and for poor baby gay Lena it’s probably torture. She really hopes Kara comes to her senses soon, because Lena deserves the happiness that comes with someone returning your feelings.

“Hey, babe?” she calls over to Alex, who’s standing, talking to her dad a couple of feet away. “What exhibit are we on?” She tilts her head in Kara and Lena’s direction. Alex’s eyes land on them and she laughs.

(The sight still gives Maggie butterflies, and she’s reminded - which happens a lot these days - of the ring hidden in the book in her nightstand. _Patience_ , she reminds herself. _You’ve got a plan. Only about a month left to wait_. She’s not entirely sure she can wait even that long.)

“I think we’re on F, Mags, but honestly? We can stop counting. I think our hypothesis has been proven,” Alex says as she walks up to wrap her arms around Maggie’s waist, pressing their hips together and leaning her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“Nerd.” Maggie grins, and Alex tickles across her ribs for a second in retaliation.

“You love it.”

“That I do, Danvers. I really, really do.”

***

“Hey, Little Luthor,” Maggie greets as she enters the kitchen to find Lena gulping down a glass of water, her cheeks a brilliant red. “You okay?”

Lena glances around quickly, and when she sees that they’re alone, a look of pure frustration settles on her face.

“Maggie, Kara is the most damn physically affectionate person on this planet, and I am too gay for this.”

She starts, realizing that this is the first time she’s said it out loud to another person (not counting the time she told Maggie about saying it to herself in the mirror, duh) and Maggie smiles proudly. The frustration melts off Lena’s face to make space for a smile, too.

“Leave it to Kara to help me with my coming out process without even knowing I’m in it,” she says, grinning, and Maggie reaches forward to pull the young girl into a hug.

“I’m proud of you, Lena,” she whispers into her hair, and Lena’s arms around her waist tighten.

“Thank you.”

“So Kara’s affectionate, huh?”

Lena groans and pulls away from her to lean against the counter. “How is she so touchy? I just like her so much, and I mean, I _know_ she doesn’t feel anything for me, but it’s so frustrating when she keeps doing things that make it seem like she might. I don’t - I don’t need that, Maggie, that constant _but what if_ hanging over my head. It _hurts_.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Maggie says, pulling Lena into her again. “I know. And that’s totally okay, and the way you feel is _so_ valid. I know how it feels to be so uncertain, to constantly be second-guessing every interaction, every touch. But I also know, and I know you know it too, that Kara loves you. In what way remains to be seen, but you can be sure she does, okay?”

Lena nods against her neck. “Maybe one day she’ll like me like I like her,” she says in a voice so soft, so unsure, Maggie barely hears it, but she does. And it breaks her heart.

“I’m betting on you, kid,” she says, thinking fondly of Alex and her ridiculous (but strangely usually right) scientific method way of figuring things out. _I think our hypothesis has been proven._ “Everything will be okay. I promise.”

“Thank you, Maggie. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’ll never have to find out, kid.”

***

Lena’s grinning at Maggie, infinitely grateful to Kara for giving her this life, this family that she never thought she could have, when Alex walks into the kitchen.

“Ooh, what are we hugging about?” she asks, coming to stand next to Maggie, her hand automatically finding her girlfriend’s. The sight causes butterflies in Lena’s stomach, the way seeing them so openly love each other usually does. She _so_ wants that one day.

“Lena and I are just having a little heart-to-heart.”

Alex winks at her, and Lena feels so warm and loved in that moment. That’s probably what gives her the courage to do what she does next.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gay.”

Maggie looks stunned, and Lena thinks she can hear her muttering _I did not see that coming_ under her breath, but Alex is grinning like a fool.

“Welcome to the club, then. Can I hug you?”

Lena nods, and Alex gathers her into her arms. Somehow, it reminds Lena of the first time Alex hugged her - when she was small, and overwhelmed, and the Danvers girls showed her the first love she’d ever really experienced.

“I am so proud of you, Lena. You hear me? So _fucking_ proud.”

“Because I’m gay?” Lena jokes, and she thinks it’s the first time she’s said that word with a genuine, happy smile on her face.

“Little shit. Because you had the courage to tell me.”

“It’s not a big deal, I mean, you’re gay too, it’s not like you were going to reject me.”

“Lena,” Alex breathes, “having the courage to come out to someone is always a big deal, no matter what you think the consequences will be. You deserve for us to be proud of you, okay?”

“And we are,” Maggie jumps in, leaning into Alex. “So proud.”

Before Lena can reply, Kara bounces into the kitchen.

“Lee, there you are! C’mon, I’m literally not having _any_ fun without you, and it’s my _birthday_! Alex, Maggie, why are you monopolizing my best friend?”

She doesn’t give them a chance to reply, she just grabs Lena’s hand, their fingers lacing automatically (Lena and Maggie share an eye roll), and drags her out of the kitchen.

Lena doesn’t really mind, since Kara’s hand is in hers and Kara implied that she can’t have fun without Lena there. Also, she’s still a little bit on a high from coming out to Alex. ( _Also_ also, she just explained what a monopoly is to Kara yesterday, and now she’s using it in casual conversation, which is really amusing.)

And who is Lena kidding? As if she could ever say no to Kara, anyway.

***

Alex and Maggie are left behind in the kitchen, both giggling softly.

“I give it a month,” Alex says, and Maggie’s mind automatically jumps to her _very important_ plan that’s being executed about a month from now.

Kara wouldn’t realise her feelings on the exact day Maggie wants to propose, would she?

 _Nah_ , Maggie thinks.

That would just be too big of a coincidence.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Also, there might be something Winn-centric on the way...
> 
> Please comment, I’m in my final exams and motivation would be appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: @bi-genius, tell me if there’s anything you’d like to see!


End file.
